


Snippets

by Kenocka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I was bored and this is the result of that boredom, Prompts from Gaia friends, You are all welcome to suggest something, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I'm bored. Give me prompts and I'll write one sentence to one paragraph about it. Must be Pokemon related. I do not promise canon reactions. The rating may go up and those chapters that aren't for good for teens and under will be marked if it comes to that.</p><p>Fair warning: I've never read the comics so you may need to be descriptive about your prompt if you want something from there. Bulbapedia can only take one so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored and I can't write for the billions of other projects I've already gotten started. Feel free to ask me to add onto prompts that aren't long enough to satisfy you via reviewing. Be detailed and I'll try my best to follow through with those specifications, build off of one another if you like. There are some things that I won't write at all and if you ask for them and I don't like them then you'll know. I've never read any of the comics and only really recently started playing the games. Keep that in mind when asking for prompts. None of these are necessarily related unless specified. 
> 
> _'Thoughts' "Telepathy"_ "Vocalized Sounds"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akai: Mewtwo. Darkrai. Locked in a room. Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akai you are so far a little shit with your suggestions and I'm calling this as part of your birthday present because you're having too much damn fun with it.

_"How exactly can you not open the door Psychic?"_

_"How exactly can you not escape through the little bit of shadow I'm casting Void,"_ the aformentioned psychic - Mewtwo - snapped back at his unhappy companion.

The reminder that Darkrai was just as stuck as his feline companion stopped any further commentary on the Nightmare Master's part. He allowed the cat to continue psychically searching for some exit out of their door and windowless prison in quiet. It might not have been necessary but there was no real reason to chance it or incite the prickly creature into sullenly refusing to do anything. Darkrai possessed a type advantage but Mewtwo knew several fighting-type moves to counter his present weakness. Threatening him would do no good.

Lacking any form of entertainment other than arguing with his cellmate Darkrai took the time to study the other 'mon. He was a pure psychic-type, that was easy enough to sense and deduce just by his physical shape, and powerful enough to hold a place among the other myths of their home. Where he'd come from was a small mystery but not one that was concerning enough to prattle questions about, not right now anyway. After escaping he might consider irritating the cat for information or finding the guy's namesake. Mew would have some answers about the kid's origins. Whether the information was filled with holes simply because Mew didn't usually bother with specifics or was nothing more than rumors was a bridge to cross in a future time.

Mewtwo was leaning against one of the walls, eyes closed but unable to hide the eerie blue shine from making his eyelids glow brightly enough that they were nearly translucent. It looked like he was concentrating but on what Darkrai hadn't the faintest. Despite a voice telling him that if he moved closer he could potentially disrupt whatever it was the cat was attempting Darkrai couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He moved to the same wall the psychic occupied and put one hand to it. There was no way he'd ever match the kid's raw ability but he did have some small psychic power, contrary as it was to his element if the telepathy was proof enough, and he extended that limited sense into the wall as well. 

Darkrai got Tail Whipped for his effort. 

 _"What was that for!"_ he snapped, rubbing his head where the thicker part of Mewtwo's tail had thwacked him quite well.

Somehow the cat was able to give the impression that he had rolled his eyes without even opening them. The effect wasn't lessened. _"You're interuppting me. Intentionally I think. Go stand as far from me as the room allows."_

This didn't stop a glare on the dark 'mon's part or the angry whisper he grumbled.  _"You couldn't have just asked?"_  

 _"You couldn't have just stayed back so that your presence wouldn't disrupt me more than it already is doing?"_ came the quickfire response. _"It's hard to think with you clouding the air with your typing. Tone it down so I can concentrate."_

Without shame the dark-type sulked away to a further corner of their small room. His psychic companion paid the action no mind other than to go back to focusing on the wall. 

Mewtwo got smacked across the room into the wall opposite. For no readily discernable reason. Darkrai snorted in surprise and laughter. It was incredibly unattractive and earned him an angry hiss and raised hackles. He laughed harder but kept his senses about him to move further from the angry cat. 

A growling sound from his cellmate had the chuckles fading but not entirely. _"I don't know how but you managed to attack me."_

That left the Nightmare Master confused. _"That makes no sense at all! When would I have had the time? You'd have sensed me doing anything long before then."_

Any forthcoming answer was halted when the same force that threw the psychic backwards made itself known again by shoving the two of them together despite valiant efforts to prevent the contact. From somewhere unseen speakers began piping Lionel Richie and Diana Ross' Endless Love. 

In tandem they both nearly screeched, _"What the hell is going on!"_


End file.
